Malware
Malware was a psychotic, dangerous and mutated Galvanic Mechamorph, who was one of the three main antagonists for the first 2 season arcs in Ben 10: Omniverse along with Khyber and Dr. Psychobos. He and Dr. Psychobos were the creators of the Nemetrix. His original plans were to upgrade himself with the Omnitrix to become much more powerful than ever. Personality Malware was psychotic and obsessed with the Omnitrix. He deeply hates his own kind and Azmuth. Vain and conceited, Malware saw the rest of his kind flawed compared to him. He also suffers from arrogance, having a habit of underestimating his enemies, which led to his downfall. He was willing to work with Dr. Psychobos to get revenge against Azmuth, though he got annoyed by Azmuth's opinions and excuses. He didn't find Ben to be a threat (even though Ben defeated him many times in the past) and believed that his reputation is exaggerated, though one time he called Ben the "bane of my very existence", he eventually develops a hatred for him. He had a intense dislike of Khyber because the hunter is obsessed with hunting down Ben as a trophy. He also enjoys torturing his victim as seen when he destroyed Feedback in front of Ben Tennyson. Appearance Malware was originally a skinny, skeleton-like black and yellow humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph due to an incomplete/broken life code. When Albedo tried to kill him, via sabotaging the Helix while he was using it to repair his life code, he turned into a negative Galvanic Mechamorph and his body changed drastically. He has a glowing yellow symbol on his neck and had red on his body instead of green. Unlike regular Galvanic Mechamorphs, Malware's eye does not glow when talking. During another fight with Ben, his appearance had changed after he reconstructed himself by absorbing the Tachyon Cannon and he resembled a dinosaur-like animal. His right hand was a Tachyon Cannon, while his left hand was a sharp claw, though he can swap them around if he wants. In Showdown: Part 2, Malware gained his last form, this one resembling Godzilla or some other large dinosaur. It was immense, with spikes lining the back and three star-shaped glowing pits along his massive torso. This form was acquired after corrupting the surface and core of Galvan Prime. He was defeated by Feedback and the Galvanic Mechamorphs, returning Malware to his third form before he ultimately fell. Powers and Abilities Malware has all powers of a regular Galvanic Mechamorph and is shown to be very intelligent and has a lot of knowledge about the Omnitrix. But, unlike most Galvanic Mechamorphs, he permanently absorbs the technology he merges with. The technology upgrades him instead of him upgrading the technology. Unlike most of his kind, he has sharp claws and several enhancements. Some of the technologies he's absorbed include a jetpack that grants him interplanetary flight, various laser cannons, and a Tachyon Cannon which has the potential to kill every human within a hundred miles if it were to hit just one. He absorbed the Proto-Tool in Showdown: Part 2. He could also create an incomplete blueprint of the Omnitrix which was used to create the Nemetrix. History Malware was born a mutated and incomplete Galvanic Mechamorph on the Mechamorph homeworld Galvan B. Azmuth had promised him a upgrade to help him with his fatal condition but Malware soon grew very impatient and got angry with Azmuth's numerous delays and would eventually come to the Galvan home world Galvan Prime demanding his cure. ]] He kidnapped Azmuth's assistant Albedo and stole Azmuth's prototype cure, a secondary Helix. Malware took the pair to Galvan B where he forced Albedo to finish the secondary Helix and connect it to the primary Helix. Not only did Malware get his upgrade but Albedo's attempt on his life through sabotage turned him into a even more ferocious creature. He attempted to absorb the Omnitrix but Ben was able to use Diamondhead to protect it and defeat Malware. Malware would later chase Ben to Earth to get the Omnitrix again but Ben would defeat him as Feedback. During the battle with Ben, Malware acquired a crude, corrupted and incomplete blueprint of the Omnitrix and brought it to a cyborg Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Psychobos. While Malware had the blueprint and Psychobos could recreate the device they didn't have the DNA samples that gave it it's power. To this end Dr. Psychobos contacted a Big Game hunter named Khyber to find the DNA samples and gave him the Nemetrix which gave Khyber's Pet the ability to transform into all the predatory species of Ben's Omnitrix aliens. Over the next five years Malware aided Khyber in collecting new DNA samples for the Nemetrix, serving as a distraction when needed. ]] During one such outing where a rare species of predator, known as a Psycholeopterran which preys on Necrofriggians, was in the Mount. Rushmore base Malware was splattered into pieces by a Tachyon Cannon, a powerful Plumber weapon of last resort with the potential to kill off any species hit by it within a hundred miles. However, due to his unstable DNA, Malware reformed, absorbing the cannon into himself and gaining a new, dinosaur-like form. Ben was able to defeat Malware as Feedback by absorbing the energy of the Tachyon cannon into the base power supply though Malware still got away. The trio used Phil as a test subject for the Nemetrix, but there were dangerous side effects for sapient beings so instead they attached the device to Khyber's alien hunting dog. When Azmuth came to Earth to talk to Ben about how his constant use of Feedback was negatively affecting his ability to use his other aliens Malware attempted to take advantage and attacked the group. Taking note as to how much Ben loved using Feedback, Malware literally ripped it out of the Omnitrix. Enraged at the loss of his favorite alien, Ben overloaded the Omnitrix and jammed it into Malware destroyed him in the process. After a long absence, appeared with Dr. Psychobos on Earth, talking to Khyber about his failure. a restored Malware, Khyber and Psychobos then returned to their base of operations where they perfected the Nemetrix with a piece stolen from the Omnitrix's core allowing the dog to transform at will. Malware soon returned to Earth and had Khyber distract Ben while he absorbed a large portion of the Plumbers Database and several of the Proto-TRUK's auxiliary power sources. Malware eventually fought Ben for the first time in 5 years where Ben chased Malware through town where Malware lost him by throwing a fully loaded fuel truck at a school bus forcing Ben to let him go to save the students. In a short time, Malware, Khyber, and Psychobos infiltrate Galvan Mark ll using security codes from the data Malware absorbed from the Proto-TRUK. There, they take DNA from the fossils of the Galvans' natural predator, Omnivoracious, and add it to the Nemetrix. When two Galvanic Mechamorph guards try to stop them, Malware absorbs them, leaving them as nothing but gray husks. While Khyber, Psychobos, and the Dog tried to exact the group's revenge on Azmuth and Ben, Malware destroyed Galvan B and used its pieces to infect Galvan Prime. Azmuth tried to reason with Malware by telling him that there is still time for him to stop and they can work together to make him whole. However, the planet defenses attacked Malware which caused him in his insanity to believe that Azmuth was trying to deceive him. Malware engaged Way Big in a brutal fight where he attempted to absorb him into his body. There Ben reconciled with himself over the lost of Feedback and was able to regain the alien through which Ben was able to fight Malware evenly. Azmuth came in with the restored Galvan Mechamorphs who were able to wear down Malware back to his third form and with extra power from the Helix, Feedback was able to defeat Malware, reducing him to a weathered husk of his former self. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance; flashback debut) *''Trouble Helix'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (present debut) *''Outbreak'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' (destruction) Naming and Translations Trivia *Malware is the real-world term for malicious software, which disrupts computer operations and gathers sensitive information. *Malware seems to be feared by teen Ben, as shown in Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, when Ben was shocked that Malware was involved in the creation of the Nemetrix, and for the second time when Ben confronts him in Malefactor, where his voice trembles and he backs away in fear. *In the Omniverse video game (3DS version), Malware's colors changed to his original yellow and black after he absorbed the Proto-Tool. *Malware shares some similarities with the Daleks from Doctor Who, which are listed bellow: **He was a defective/mutated member of his original race, but was made more powerful than his counterparts by a scientist. Similarly, the Daleks were mutants of a race called 'Kaleds', and were made strong again by a scientist called Davros. **He hates his own kind for their 'inferiority' and wishes them to be destroyed, along with Azmuth, the being who, in part, improved him. And the Daleks destroyed their own kind, believing their new selves to be purest, and succeeded in killing their savior as well. *Despite his hatred toward Azmuth, Malware still considers him as father. See Also */Gallery/ *Malware (The Omniverse game's version of him)